conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FishTank
Re: Infobox issues I have to be frank, I have some reservations on the (minor) stylistic/visual differences, but they are minute concerns, and thus, we can go forth with the porting transition, and I will look into the Portability Hub to convert the necessary templates. The portable infoboxes looks good but are the colors of the Europa theme customizable? [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:31, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for the clarification. I will consult with key community members and see their thoughts on this, and will get back to you (most likely by tomorrow) if we would like to pursue a transition on implementing the portable infobox. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 06:55, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Moving forward Hello, FishTank. Thank you for your message and for your time spent monitoring the status and activity of our community. I apologize for such a delayed response to your initial inquiries over on the forum, which I plan to address in full here. Before that however, I wish to emphasize that I wholeheartedly understand your decision to take down the notices placed on this site that had redirects to the new site/community. I realize now that their presence was more than enough to let interested users/readers aware of the new site, and that its continued presence would be unnecessary and moot. For that, I assure you I and the others on the wiki administration have never planned to remove any of the currently existing articles or projects on this site (unless requested by the original authors). We have simply decided to edit all of our major projects on the new community and we shall be porting some of the finished products there back to Fandom shortly. As for your suggestion for myself and the others to step down due to a possible conflict of interest, I am here to say that we are perfectly capable of managing and overseeing two different sites, and do not necessarily see them as separate userbases. Both sites are tied to the same Discord server for which the majority of active contributors and readers participate in, and thus engage in both sites. We have no plans to step down and respectfully decline your recommendation, but shall ensure that in the future, there will be no attempts to undermine any users' decision here to keep their projects on Fandom only, and no attempts to promote the other community over this one on official, public pages. As for the claims of "poaching new users", I do believe I made it clear to the one user whom I messaged that they were not being pressured to join Miraheze, and that we would honor their decision, whatever it may be. As made evident, the user has chosen to remain on Fandom, for which we have respected and chose not to press on. This has always been our understanding, and we have no intent to harass or heckle users to do anything against their will because it is contrary to our principles, the spirit of the community, and the rules of Fandom, for which we are quite familiar with. However, out of good faith, we will not solicit new users about the new community unless they have shown interest in it. On a final note, we appreciate your time spent to work with us, and wish to assure you that although we have made the decision to move our primary operations, Fandom has and will continue to hold a special place in our hearts, and we will continue to preserve the legacy built on this particular wiki here. Our decision to move was not an easy decision, and while we do not regret it, we recognize the continued relevance and importance of maintaining the integrity of the wiki as it is on Fandom. If you have anymore questions or concerns, I will be happy to address them as soon as possible. Cheers, [[User:Centrist16| ]] 01:39, August 10, 2018 (UTC)